Rickard Stark
Ser Rickard Stark is the Son of Cregan Stark and brother of Rodrik Stark, he is the current Heir to Winterfell and the North Appearance Rickard Stark often called “The White Wolf” is a growing man at the age of twenty-one. Standing at 6 feet and 2 inches tall and weighing at 185 pounds , he's got broad shoulders and muscular arms. The Heir is sturdy and well-built, a true northerner. He has long, smoky black hair reaching the back of his neck, and grey eyes he inherited from House Stark. He poses an imposing figure, Inheriting his mother's beauty and his father's powerful Northmen physique. History Rickard Stark was born Cregan's Stark forth son on the year 359 AC to Cregan Stark. The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and his wife, Rhae Royce. Lord Cregan had Eight children with Lady Rhae Royce, they managed to have five sons and two daughters. Rickard came out into the world as a captivating child, with his smoky black hair and his light blue eyes he got from his mother. Rickard was always a charming child, always smiling and playing around with his siblings and family, the people he loved the most. His father Cregan was a very calculating, ruthless, and controlling man, Not a very loving father as he always expected too much, a very serious person. For him no one was never good enough, including Rickard, because of this Rickard did not turn out as his father wanted no matter much he tried. Growing up Rickard grew afraid of his father for his ways, although he tried to become like him he was never able to, unlike his older brothers Rodrik, he was just like his father in a way. Beron the oldest and heir was a kind man, respected by many in the north, he was more like his uncle Brandon than he was his father, Rodrik the second born was the opposite, he took after Cregan, although he had a hearth and loved his family, something his father missed. ' '''In the year 364 AC when Rickard was 5, The War of the Seven Banners had broken out, his lord father called the banners and left to aid the throne taking with him his brother and Rickard's uncle Brandon Stark Rickard was to young to understand what was happening, many years passed, in that time he played with his other siblings as news traveled the seven kingdoms about the war, In this time Rickard and his younger siblings made friends with some kids at court, one being Selyse, the daughter of one of the cooks, they became close friends quickly over the years. A year later news had arrived that Lord Cregan and uncle Brandon were being besieged in The Second Battle for Redstone, after hearing this news, Rickard's two oldest siblings Beron and Rodrik mustered a force and left soon after to assist in the war. In the year 368 AC the war had ended, four long years had passed before he got to see his family again, but not everyone returned, his eldest brother Beron had fallen in battle, and Rodrik had returned the heir. This would scar Rickard has he looked himself away for some time, never leaving his room, the only person who he would talk to was Selyse, as she had also lost a brother in the war, she eventually convinced Rickard to leave the room and take lessons again, but he was never fully there, because of this Rickard became Illiterate and never learned to write, later on, he returned to normal and learned many things, but the trauma was there and everytime he tried to learn to write it would return causing him to never learning how to write. Growing up on his teen years, Rickard would be taken as a Page by his by his war hero uncle Brandon who had gained much renowned in the war of the seven banners. He showed incredible promise with the blade at a young age, his uncle had him performing simple errands for him, who in turn begins to train the boy in vital skills, such as jousting and swordsmanship. Typical training involves sparring with blunted weapons and tilting at rings. In Winterfell he was compared to the likes of the original Cregan Stark, Jaime Lannister, and even the legendary Jon Snow. He had thought that it would please his father as it had his uncle and siblings who were very proud of him, but if it didn't, or he never showed it, the man was cold towards his fourth son as he had been all his life. This would greatly hurt Rickard as he never understood why he was not loved, this would begin his course as all he ever wanted was to live up to his parent like everyone does. Changing him from the happy smiling kid to what he would later become. In the year 371 AC Rickards older brother Brandon passed away from a sickness, Making Rickard the 2nd in line to the North and heir after his brother became lord. This made it the second brother Rickard had lost in a few year greatly changing him along the years, he was no longer a boy even at that young age, he had learned of death and the pain it caused, or so he thought. ' 'In the following years, In his teens, Rickard would fall in love with a Selyse in Winterfell as their relationship evolved as they grew older, his first and last love that would go on for about a year, but when Rickard was 15 his father realised that she had gotten pregnant with his bastard child he ordered that it would be “taken cared of”, Rickard never saw Selyse again, that was the day Rickard stopped trying to please him, so he rebelled, like most teens do, but with true hatred that would not pass with the years, he was done trying to please his father, and it was the moment that set his course in motion. After this event, Rickard decided to leave Winterfell that same week but not before being confronted about it by his uncle Brandon, his uncle understood and decided to travel alongside him as he thought that his brother had gone to far, the next morning Rickard and Brandon left to travel from keep to keep all along Westeros without telling the reason to anyone other than his uncle, straining his relationship with his older brother Rodrik who had thought he had abandoned, this hurt Rickard as he could not tell him what his father had done, and he left, never saying a word to anyone other than his uncle. Over the years traveling the Seven Kingdoms he became a cocky, womanizer, and narcissistic man. Always joking and fooling around, never taking anything seriously., living life as a joke to the fullest. He would eventually end up at court in King's Landing as he had hoped to meet his extensive family in the Targaryens, at this time Rickard became a Squire to Ser Beric Tarth the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard after he expressed his desire to train the boy in which he saw much promise, Richard agreed as he thought it would enraged his father Cregan being a faithful follower of the old gods, this only cause Rickard to become cynical as the boy grew to hate everything his father loved. In the years he Squired for the Lord Commander he learned how to properly care for and use weapons, armor, and horses as well as learning about chivalry learning it from one of the best Knights in the seven Kingdoms. In his years in King's Landing Rickard meet many people, Including many Targaryen and people at court, Rickard always loved the capital, he thought it felt alive. He would eventually get Knighted by the lord commander at the age of 18, by the end they were close the being on the same skill, but Rickard knew he would outgrow him at one point, the man was growing old, and Rickard was barely starting to develop physically, his time would come, as he hoped to live up to the legendary named before him as his uncle always thought he would, but the world was a big place, and there was always someone better to take the place at the top. After his Knighthood he had decided to move once more leaving the capital, this time back into the Riverlands where he shortly stayed in Harrenhal, meeting a Targaryen Bastard of Harrenhal named Durran Storm, they quickly became good friends and Rickard decided to take him as his Squire and take him along as they traveled around westeros. Eventually Rickard would return to King's Landing after hearing of the Tournament that would be hosted, and is awaiting for the arrival of the lords and ladies from westeros. Recent Events Rickard and Brandon are invited to the tourney at Oldtown and plan to attend. Family * His father, Cregan Stark (dead) ' ' * His mother, Rhae Royce (dead) ' ' * His brother, Beron Stark (dead) ' ' * His brother, Rodrik Stark age 28 Lord of Winterfell ' ' * His brother, Brandon Stark (dead) ' ' * ** Rickard Stark age 21 Heir to the North** ' ' * His brother, Artos Stark (dead) ' ' * His sister, Arta Stark age 20 ' ' * His sister, Berena Stark age 17 ' ''' * His brother, Jorah Stark age 16 * His uncle, Brandon Stark age 47 Category:House Stark Category:Northerner